1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioner and a refrigerant path switching valve for an air conditioner.
2. Description of the Related Art
If a refrigerant leak occurs in an indoor heat exchanger for effecting heat exchange with air which is blown into a compartment, in an air conditioner utilizing a vapor compression type refrigerator, people in the compartment may take in a considerable amount of the leaked refrigerant. Particularly, when a flammable gas such as a propane gas, carbon dioxide, or the like, is used as a refrigerant, the human body may be adversely affected.
One measure against a refrigerant leak is to provide an electromagnetic valve on the refrigerant inlet side of an indoor heat exchanger in order to minimize a refrigerant leak by closing the electromagnetic valve when the refrigerant leak is detected by a refrigerant sensor arranged in a compartment, but this measure requires an electromagnetic valve and a control circuit for controlling the electromagnetic valve, therefore, there is the possibility that the manufacturing cost of an air conditioner will be raised considerably.